Railing systems for any number of outdoor applications are well known. For example, residential decks, pool decks, playgrounds, etc., all utilize any number of conventional railing systems. Such railing systems are typically made of pressure treated lumber or aluminum particularly suited for outdoor use.
Typically, aluminum railing systems utilize spacers which snap onto top and bottom rails to space out railing pickets. Although such systems adequately space out the pickets, the overall appearance of the system is less than desired given that the spacers necessarily protrude away from the railings. Furthermore, as the spacers merely snap onto the top and bottom rails, the spacers are susceptible to removal after the railing system has been assembled. Consequently, thieves may easily remove the spacers leaving the railing system vulnerable to failure. These systems are undesirable, particularly in the residential railing industry wherein homeowners frequently install or build their own rail systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved rail and railing system which provides an aesthetically pleasing result and which overcomes the deficiencies noted above.